User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 31: Super Bass (1)
Main Plot: May (May is looking at a picture of her, Elena and her parents.) May: My... fault. (Molly walks in with Elena.) Molly: Are you okay? May: Do I look okay? Molly: Quite depressing, actually. May: Sorry, it's just that I'm still sad. Elena: No sad!! May: Oh, please. Molly: Is anything gonna help you feel better? May: I don't know. Molly: That's it! We're tired of seeing you so depressed. May: Huh? Molly: Tomorrow after school, you, me and Elena are going to Universal Studios. May: I don't need joy. I need time. Molly: And you're past due. It's time for fun. You're out of control. Elena: Fun!! (Elena hugs May leg.) Opening Subplot: Daniel (Daniel is looking at bills.) Daniel: Uncle Ken? Uncle Ken: Huh? Daniel: What's with the past due bills? Didn't you pay these? Uncle Ken: Oh I must've forgot. Daniel: Again? How much money do we even have? Uncle Ken: I don't know. Daniel: Can you please get a job? I don't wanna be evicted...again. Uncle Ken: I'll get to it. Now, get to school. You don't wanna be late. (Uncle Ken walks back into the living room.) Daniel: You said that the last time. (Daniel sees a loose poker chip.) Daniel: There's one thing I know I can do. (Daniel leaves for school.) Third Plot: Savannah (At school, Blake walks in a junior gym class. Savannah is dozing off at him. Skyler wakes her up.) Savannah: Huh? What? Skyler: You were staring. Savannah: So? Skyler: Hudson? Really? Savannah: Are you psycic? How did you know? Skyler: When he walked in, you were staring happily at Mr. Hudson. It's so obvious but I won't tell anyone. Savannah: Good. Please don't. Skyler: What do you see in him? He's a teacher. Savannah: He's so damn hot. He's ice cream to me. Skyler: That's disturbing. Savannah: Haha! You would know that. Main Plot: May (May is in the hallway sitting down. JC walks over.) JC: Someone's upset. Need help? May: The enemy of my to best friends. I would say no but I could use someone to talk to right now. JC: Alright, what's wrong. May: Remeber that accident I got into months ago? JC: Oh yeah. You lost your parents. May: I'm still depressed. JC: If I were you, I'd spend a lot of time thinking then getting over it. May: How? JC: Doing something you mainly enjoy having fun with. May: Nothing's getting better. What's wrong with me. JC: Like I said, do something you mainly enjoy having fun with. (JC leaves.) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks to his locker and stores some money in his locker. Liam walks up to him.) Liam: What's that? Daniel: Why is it that everytime I hide something, you appear? Liam: I don't know. It just happen. Daniel: Whatever, it's money. Liam: Oooh. Where'd you get it? Daniel: Do I have to tell you? Liam: I won't tell anyone this time. I promise. Daniel: Gambling. Liam: Wow. Daniel: Now don't speak a word of this. Liam: I promise I won't. Daniel: Good. Third Plot: Savannah (''Savannah, Skyler, and Jo walk into an empty classroom. Savannah closes the door.)'' '''Savannah: So, I have an idea. Jo: You're gonna seduce Mr. Hudson. Savannah: Who said I was. Jo: I'm just guessing. Savannah: I'm gonna express myself to him. Jo: You're out of your mind. Skyler: How? She can do that. Jo: To a teacher? Savannah: I call him Blake the Gym Teach. Skyler: Meh. Savannah: I just wanna express myself. Don't tell anyone. Jo: You know I won't. Skyler: I won't. Savannah: At least I can count on you two. Main Plot: May (Afterschool, May walks into the gym with a rack of basketballs.) May: This better work. (May shoots a basketball and makes it.) May: 1 (She shoots another.) May: 2 (She shoots one more.) May: 3!!! (She starts cheering in happiness but then starts crying.) May: This is for you, Mom... you too, Dad. Subplot: Daniel (Daniel meets gamblers in a back alley.) Daniel: I'm back, Jim. Jim: You're one good fella. You know that? Daniel: I get that. Jim: Alright. Guys, enough dilly dallyin. Place the bets. Shaq: 70 Fam: 70 Daniel: I roll a seven. Jim: Good luck with that. (Daniel rolls the dice and gets seven. Everyone "Wows") Jim: You sir, are a natural. You're so young. Why you gambling at a young age? Daniel: Let's just say my homelife isn't how I wanted it. Jim: Ahhh. Finance. Daniel: It's been great doing poker with ya'll. I wish I could make more but I don't anna take ALL your money. Jim: It's all good. We gotta get out of here anyways. It's been a pleasure doing business with ya, Danny. Daniel: Thanks Jim. (Daniel leaves.) Shaq: I hate him. Jim: He played fair. Don't do anything. You wanna get tossed in jail again? Shaq: I don't care. He took my money. Jim: By playing fair. Shaq: Ugh!!! Third Plot: Savannah (Savannah is at her house. She calls Skyler.) Skyler: More? Savannah: Yes. What do you think I should do? Skyler: Like you said, express yourself to him. Savannah: Is that all? Skyler: That's the main thing. Savannah: If it doesn't work, I'm destroying your car. Skyler: Like we destroyed Randi's? Right. Savannah: I'm kidding. Skyler: At least you're going through with this. Savannah: I'm crushing on Blake. What's the worst that can happen? Skyler: Him getting fired. Savannah: I'm working on that. Skyler: Okay, well I gotta go. See ya, Sav. Savannah: Okay. Bye, Sky. (They hang up.) Savannah: Here comes expression. (She goes downstairs.) ...Next Week... May: I'm done. Daniel: What the hell?! Savannah: Oh, Mr. Hudson. (Savannah closes a door.) ...One form of trouble... Daniel: I'm sorry!! JC: I care. May: Mom? Dad? Molly: May!! ...Can turn into a double... Randi: You look like you can use a friend. Elena: Where's May? Molly: It's like you're waiting for the sky to fall. ...All New Orlando... (Daniel points a gun.) Daniel: Stay back!! May: Thank you. ... Only on Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts